1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing a valve in an existing plumbing system, and to a valve and valve assembly particularly adapted for use in such method.
2. Background Art
For many years, the conventional method of providing a water distribution system for a building is to provide a network of pipes (made of copper or some other suitable material) which extend from a main inlet to various locations in the home or other building structure, with a valve being provided at each discharge location. There is generally a main shut off valve at an upstream location, this valve being positioned so that it can shut off water to the entire network in the building. Also, at each discharge location, there is quite often provided an additional local shutoff valve so that any single discharge valve can be isolated from the rest of the water distribution network. For example, at the location of a valve for a wash basin, there is quite often a local shutoff valve with a flexible fitting which leads from the end of the pipe to the valve.
In addition, there are sometimes provided one or more shutoff valves at intermediate locations in the distribution network, with the flow through this shutoff valve servicing more than one outlet. A typical instance of such a shutoff valve is one which is positioned at the cold water inlet to a hot water heater. Typically, this shutoff valve has two connecting portions which are adapted to interfit with pipes in a soldered connection. One such soldered connection would be made to a pipe upstream of the valve, and the other soldered connection would be made to a short length of pipe, which in turn is soldered to a threaded fitting having exterior threads. This threaded fitting is in turn connected in threaded engagement with an interiorly threaded nut of a flex tube that would in turn lead to the cold water inlet of the hot water tank.
During the initial installation of such a valve assembly of a cold water inlet of a hot water tank, the soldered connections can be made quite easily. However, in the event that a leak develops in the valve and it is desired to replace the valve, the following procedure is followed. The valve assembly is separated from the nut of the flex tube connection simply by unthreading the nut. Then this valve assembly is severed from the upstream pipe in a suitable manner (e.g. by sawing or cutting the pipe immediately upstream of the valve itself). Then a replacement valve is connected to the upstream pipe by making a soldered connection. In the cramped quarters of an existing hot water tank installation, the manipulation of the torch and the making of such a solder connection can be quite difficult. Also, there is made a couple of other solder connections, namely the solder connection with the short length of pipe and also to the fitting that is to engage the nut of the flex tube connection.
To the best knowledge of the applicants, this same procedure of replacing a valve in an existing plumbing system has remained the same for many decades. It is believed that a number of factors have influenced the prior art relative to the present invention. One factor is that for many decades most plumbers have first gone through an apprenticeship training and have learned to accept certain traditional practices in the plumbing industry. Further, there are code regulations which have been in effect for a number of years, and these dictate certain practices, use of certain plumbing components, etc. In accordance with what might be called long standing "traditions" in the plumbing industry, manufacturers have produced their plumbing supplies to conform to these traditional practices. Possibly there has even developed what might be called a "communication gap" between the manufacturers of plumbing supplies and those who operate in the field installing plumbing components and fixtures, and that neither knows enough about what could be done by the other to have a broad enough perspective to make certain innovations. The present state of the art is such that there is, at least in terms of the steps the plumber has to take, somewhat time consuming and complex pattern in replacing a valve. This same pattern is repeated literally thousands of times a year, and its day to day repetition has been in turn repeated year after year. The same problem exists in modifying an existing plumbing installation where possibly a new component is to be added, such as a new water heater to be added as part of a remodelling program.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of providing a valve in an existing plumbing system either as a replacement valve or one to be added to the system, and also to provide a valve and valve assembly particularly adapted for the same.